El Mundo aburrido y el Gato que lo recorre
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Y es que era como un jodido gato perdido que recorría el mundo en busca de algo interesante que abrumara la existencia... pero luego de tantos años de no conseguirlo, ¿qué actitud debía tomar? Nada volvería a impresionarlo... o eso creía. EscociaxGalesFem. ¡Para Venom-san n.n!
1. Chapter 1

******D****isclaimer:** ___El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz_  


**Advertencias**:_ AU, ¿Incest?, Ideas que no están bien acabadas y resultaron un asco ¬¬  
_

**Dedicatoria:**_ ¡Para Venom-san! XDD Bueno, ahora sólo tengo un par de cosas que decirte: 1) ¡Perdón por arruinar la idea! Quería hacer algo mucho más emo y agresivo, pero creo que me dio por escribir sobre la peligrosa actitud de la aburrición ;w; ¡Ahhh! No sé como calificar la trama, así que espero jitomatazos, en serio. 2) ¡También tuve problemas por el límite de palabras! Y como quise redondear sin salirme de los acuerdos, puede que parezca apresurado el final TWT ¡Perdón por eso!  
_

_Sin más, ojala pases un rato divertido n.n ¡Puedes pedirme otro cuando sea! XDDD Yo por mi parte, te dejaré descansar y no te atrofiaré la vida por unas semanas xDDD  
_

**Aclaraciones**: _____-El hilo de la historia fue idea de Venom Rocks e inspirada en la canción The Elijah - I, Destroyed  
_

_-Manejo las características que he me ha indicado para Gales y Escocia_

_Sin más que decir, los dejo con la lectura~_

_Gracias n.n_

_Owari~_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO**

_"El Mundo aburrido y el Gato que lo recorre"  
_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

La vida era aburrida

Constantemente se preguntaba si terminaría pronto

Suspirando como solía hacerlo cuando le daba por un momento de satírica reflexión, acompañado por un cigarrillo y la desaparición de aquella sonrisa retadora, solía acudir a sus pensamientos esa cuestión que ya no cortaba como el aire frío de las madrugadas, ni retumbaba igual que las olas que se estrellaban en el peñasco, ni se llenaba de sentido como lo que, supuestamente, lo tenía

Si era cuestión de burdas comparaciones, ni siquiera contaba con un sentido infinito como ese mar que se extendía en frente...y tal vez era en lo único que coincidían: eran grises la mayoría del tiempo. Tan grises y monótonos que podría jurar que lo mataban hasta el cansancio

Sentado en el seco y muerto pasto de un ligero peñasco que sobresalía de esa orilla, parecía que no había nada mejor que hacer que joderse con asuntos que no valían el interés

En serio, su lista de "_Cosas que debo hacer cuando estoy como un aburrido de mierda_" debía extenderse bastante, al grado de que ese lugar dejara de gozar un particular sitio entre sus preferidos para descansar después de una de tantas peleas callejeras, de alguna estúpida competencia en motocicleta, o sólo como un lugar al cual irse a dormir cuando carecía de uno propio

Tal vez debería estar haciendo eso precisamente: buscar un maldito hotel de mala muerte qué rentar, o un trabajo donde no lo corrieran por llegar tarde, o sólo darle algo de mantenimiento a ese vehículo infernal que se llamaba "motocicleta", porque un día, de verdad, sería tarde y moriría por su culpa

Por supuesto, esto último era lo más interesante

Si la vida era aburrida, no tenía nada de malo apresurar su terminación

Seguramente un infierno imaginario era mucho más didáctico que fingir que le agradaba vivir con tanta monotonía, como si en serio siguiera siendo el chiquillo de 7 años que llegó a pensar que no podía haber nada mejor que existir rodeado de todo lo que, en ese entonces, le daba la impresión de felicidad

Claro, era un niño, y como todo niño era un imbécil que cayó de su nube imaginaria de un modo... no muy particular, pero sí hecho a la medida

Podría decirse, en primera, que esa impresión de rutina le acosó desde muy temprana edad: todos los días era lo mismo, o sea, levantarse, asearse, desayunar, ir a la escuela, volver por las tardes, jugar con mamá, hacer la tarea, cenar, recibir a papá y jugar, dormir, para luego despertarse y volver a lo mismo, encerrado en un círculo que lo aburrió, pero que no odiaba ni pensó en modificar

Lo que sí llegó a contemplar, fue que deberían existir cosas mejores, del tipo que no entendía y que pocos vivían... sin embargo, con un poco de suerte, quizá sería de ese elitista grupo que experimentaría cosas divertidas fuera de los terrenos de aquel campo, del pequeño pueblo apartado de las ciudades modernas

Si "hacía todo bien", podría dejar dignamente el hogar y recorrer esos lugares con la libertad merecida, perdiéndose en los bosques naturales y de piedra, como uno de esos caza recompensas de las historias que le contaba su padre... sí, ¿por qué no? Ganar dinero a costa de las vidas ajenas no parecía un modo indigno de pasarla, sobre todo cuando ya notaba su particular gusto por cierto grado de violencia y temeridad

Adoraba el peligro, y esperaba algún día vivirlo con el derecho que le correspondía

No obstante, no estaba entre sus planes deshacerse de lo que marcaban los días: si se hacía de una fama contraproducente en el futuro, le agradaba la idea de tener siempre un espacio en aquella sencilla casa de campo con comida caliente, una cama suave y la actitud simple de unos padres que lo recibirían sin importar lo que se dijera; que antes que ellos mismos, él sería siempre lo más importante, tal y como lo podía ser el hijo único de una familia reservada

Lo creyó firmemente, y los días aburridos continuaron entre el bosque, el pueblo, la rutina y los cuentos que seguían invadiendo su cabeza de fama y maravillas

...

Suspiró, dejando que el frío del ambiente convirtiera su aliento en vapor blanco

Inhaló por inercia la nicotina de su cigarro prendido, ya casi consumido por la flama que no se molestó en calar desde hacía rato

El olor combinaba perfectamente con la del pasto mojado, con la del mar... exactamente como aquel día de verano en que esa combinación se metía por los poros de la madera de su casa, por los propios, mareándole al grado de caerse de rodillas

... quizá eso era lo que más memoraba de la ocasión, ya que la discusión previa y las imágenes casi se habían perdido por entero... "casi", porque precisamente a eso se debía que sus criterios infantiles dieran el salto

Bajando de las escaleras con sigilo, vio a su padre recoger una mochila y caminar a la puerta mientras su madre lloraba en el sillón

En esos años no era un maldito desalmado, _sentía cosas_, de esas que no se iban de un extremo a otro, así que bajó, y en vez de atenderla a ella, detuvo al mayor con un leve jalón en su abrigo

Preguntó a dónde iba y por qué mamá estaba triste

Sonrió con burla al recordar la respuesta, ¿quién diría que desde entonces, realmente, nada de lo que vivió fue verdadero? Que resultó tan engañado como ese tipo que portó con naturalidad el título de Padre

Bueno, si los sucesos hasta ese momento eran aburridos, cambiaron en su medida correcta con las primeras noticias

Pero nadie dijo que salir de la cotidianeidad iba a ser bueno, ni que se dirigiría a algo mejor

Ciertamente no lo fue después de escuchar alguna grosería que no comprendió y la afirmación de que no era papá, que no permanecería al lado de una mujer que sólo era una puta y su niño bastardo

Las cosas no fueron mejores luego de su partida, de la actitud que tomó su progenitora y lo que derivó, como que pasaba días enteros sin regresar a casa, y al hacerlo, traía a hombres diferentes, unos a quienes no solamente les permitía tratarla peor que a un vil perro, sino también a él, al inocente hijo que no entendía por qué ella siempre le decía que era un estorbo y había arruinado su vida

Fue... aburrido

Cuando dejaron de dolerle los golpes y marearlo el olor a tabaco con sal, fue aburrido

No necesitó demasiado tiempo para darse cuenta que las cosas que podían agradarle de aquel ambiente desaparecieron, que las ansias de irse crecían cada vez que ya no había un plato de sopa caliente en la mesa, ni una cama suave, y menos de aquellos cuentos que le motivaron alguna vez "hacer todo bien" para ganar el derecho de largarse con dignidad

Todavía contaba con eso, y no lo cedería hasta comprobar por sí mismo que el mundo se desarrollaba tal y como entre esas paredes, así de monótona y repetitiva

Simplemente no habría pretexto para mantener una cohesión y razón en su búsqueda, porque las cosas más extraordinarias eran vistas por hombres incomprendidos, inteligentes y astutos, los que eran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de apreciar una existencia fuera de lo normal

Él podía hacerlo, lo sabía

Era capaz de destruirse si quería, si eso le ofrecía entretenimiento en una existencia que no lo tenía

Dejando a un lado las fantasías de convertirse en algún tipo de caza recompensas, no fue descartado divertirse a costa de los demás, de sí mismo, entregándose al peligro para tratar de sentir otra cosa que valiera la pena

Pero tampoco era estúpido como para hacerlo de golpe, ya que un niño de 8 años no tendría nada que hacer frente a una ciudad que dejaría que muriera de hambre apenas llegara

En ese sentido, la vida con su madre tuvo un uso: dado que no le alcanzaba el dinero ni siquiera alquilándose a 5 hombres al mismo tiempo, lo mandó a trabajar al pueblo como ayudante del tabernero, un hombre de 50 años con cara de depravado impotente que tenía una cuestionable fama cuando se trataban de jovencitas de 13 o 14 años

...

Sin duda fue un niño muy estúpido, ya que las cosas nunca eran tan fáciles como se intentaba pensar

En el imaginario de un mocoso, sólo un poco de esfuerzo era necesario para conseguir el objetivo, y que la fuerza para vencer las adversidades vendría sola, porque un propósito "puro" debía ser protegido por Dios

Claramente no fue así, ya que no nada más vino la decepción de que el mundo que se juntaba en la taberna era una representación a gran escala de lo que se reproducía en su casa, sino también en las intenciones individuales de los seres

Lo fue en la del tabernero, en quien pronto descubrió que su preferencia no se limitaba a las chicas, ni las que estaban en cierta edad de la pubertad

Sin duda llamó su atención por el cabello rojo y ojos verdes, por la actitud retadora y espíritu rebelde, un infante que podía defenderse perfectamente a pesar de sus años

Cuanto tenía aproximadamente 10, sus intenciones no siguieron siendo un secreto dado que lo abordó con brutalidad en la bodega e intentó consumar un acto "contra natura"... claro, sólo _intentó_, porque lo más probable fue que no se dio cuenta de los utensilios que dejó a la vista

Lo aburrido de nueva cuenta se esfumó ante un cambio interesante, pero no bueno en el estricto sentido de la palabra

Si alguna vez pensó que las peleas, los robos, el sexo y la ingesta de alcohol a niveles inconscientes ya eran cosas que rozaban la monotonía, ejecutar con sus propias manos un asesinato en defensa propia marcó un panorama distinto

... tal vez se debió a la adrenalina, a la ocasión, los golpes que todavía sentía, su virginidad intacta por mera suerte… pero clavarle un cuchillo justo en la yugular proporcionó el patrón que seguiría en la vida con tal de que dejara de ser aburrida

Si ya había vivido lo bueno de una familia y un amor falso, quizá experimentar lo vil de una sociedad abriría las verdades para él, y así nunca más tendría que repetir una rutina que no dejaba nada al final

Con ese pensamiento robó el dinero de la caja, tomó algo de comida y huyó, dejando atrás el cadáver, la taberna, a una madre que ya no recordaba ni el rostro, o el nombre

Quiso vivir para sí e inundarse de lo degradante del mundo, sentir sus huesos romperse, su carne pudrirse, alimentarse una y otra vez de la repugnancia que sostenía en sus manos hasta que ya no hubiera nada por descubrir

...

El punto trágico de todo esto, era que lo interesante del asunto no le duró tanto como hubiese querido

Lo más triste, fue que nada de lo conoció hasta entonces valía lo suficiente, ni siquiera para añorar alargar los años de vida y continuar vagando, convertido en algún tipo de caza recompensas de maravillas que no existían

Conocer los dos lados no trajo nada permanente, sólo el vacío de una rutina que no daba indicios de cambiar

La prueba más firme era que estaba ahí, otra vez, en ese prado junto al acantilado donde golpeaban las olas, respirando las cortaduras del aire helado de la madrugada, sintiendo el pasto mojado y oliendo el aroma salado

Una vez más, de nuevo, se encontraba acompañado por un cielo oscuro sin estrellas y una luna solitaria que daba mayor brillo plateado a las contadas flores silvestres que crecían alrededor

Seguía ahí, como ayer, como anteayer, como la semana pasada, como el mes anterior, acudiendo sin un propósito para dormir arrullado por el repetitivo sonido del ambiente

Estaba decepcionado de este vacío mundo de mierda que ya no tenía nada que ofrecer, a pesar de que rompió todas las reglas con la esperanza de notar algún cambio, por muy bueno o malo que fuese

Pero se cansó, ya no tenía el impulso ni la paciencia para fingir que sí

Esa supuesta maldad con la que se envolvió, lo que distinguía sus actos, el desenvolvimiento en las ciudades y con las personas que conoció... todo eso era ya como una enfermedad que ya no lo dejaba respirar, pero que tampoco tenía la compasión para permitirle desaparecer

Nada más quería borrar al mundo, y él a su lado

Mierda

Este mundo y la existencia no le proporcionaron nada, solamente se reía en su puta cara por hacerle ver un día tras otro un nuevo amanecer, como si no le valiera un carajo su vida y lo que ya no podía ofrecerle

Seguía gritándole a alguien imaginario por qué no le daba mejor la oportunidad de conocer los misterios de la muerte, tanto, que una vez caminando por la ciudad le preguntó a un gato perdido por qué no mejor se moría en vez de vagar sin rumbo fijo

No le contestó, sólo lo miró con cara de desprecio

A la semana siguiente, el gato se ahogó

...

... la vida era aburrida

Constantemente se preguntaba si terminaría pronto

Si cerraba los ojos para finalmente dejarse vencer por el sueño, esperaba no despertar

¿Hasta cuándo le permitirían no despertar otra vez?


	2. Chapter 2

**.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo2  
**

* * *

Esa era la... quinta vez que había tenido que retirarse de sus cotidianas actividades para acudir al refugio monótono que representaba el campo junto al acantilado

El día comenzó normal con la rutinaria visita a un bar del lado Este de la ciudad, con el clásico whisky y la inhalación de un puro, sin olvidar una gris pelea con cierto sujeto de una pandilla que tenía tiempo de haberse encaprichado con él y su debido escape de la policía

De ahí se dirigió a una tienda para comprar ciertas refacciones para su vehículo de dos ruedas, pero al final no hizo nada porque lo retaron a una carrera bajo un puente poco transitado

Esas era una de las cosas que había logrado dentro de la gama de intentos fallidos por conseguir emoción: hacerse de buena reputación en el clandestino mundo de las competencias en motocicleta, siendo que ganaba buen dinero en una noche y conseguía una dosis de adrenalina que le ayudaba a pasar sin tanta queja el resto de la semana

Pero una vez ganado algo que ya conocía como la palma de su mano, la siguiente riña que lo acusaba de tramposo tampoco representó algo llamativo, ni las alabanzas después, o la invitación de mujeres a pasar el rato en un lugar más cómodo

Simplemente estaba enfermo de aquello, preguntándose por enésima vez por qué su moto no fallaba y acababa con su vida

Y por eso se encontraba de camino, una vez más, hacia ese lugar que le aburría hasta el cansancio... sin embargo, no era como si existiera otro mejor donde pasarla: al menos allí nadie le salía con oraciones estúpidas y gestos imbéciles, ni exclamaban propuestas que estarían mejor en el culo de alguien más

No se trataba de un refugio, empero

En realidad, no sabía lo que era

...

Dejó el vehículo en el inicio del sendero, bajo uno de los pocos árboles que crecían cerca; se estiró, apagó su cigarrillo de un pisotón, y acomodándose la chaqueta negra, metió las manos en los bolsillos para continuar a pie su camino, ya que no era demasiada la distancia y siempre venía bien la piel cortada por las ráfagas de aire

...

No pensaba nada en particular

No prestaba atención porque ya conocía por completo lo que el sitio podía ofrecerle

... probablemente hubiera sido mejor, aunque fuera, mirar hacia el frente

Tal vez así el impacto del elemento fuera del cuadro que se presentó no hubiese sido tan profundo

...

Con el primer paso que dio en ese campo, inmediatamente reparó en una presencia que no existía antes

Paseando la mirada por cada punto, del lado izquierdo, sentada sobre una roca, observó la espalda de una persona, que a juzgar por su talle y el cabello que le caía por la espalda, debía ser una mujer

Frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua con fastidio: la repulsión que sentía por la compañía, inesperada o no, siempre era latente, sobre todo porque sabía perfectamente que aquello no derivaría en algo interesante

Genial: no había cruzado palabra con el intruso -tampoco lo quería con especialidad-, y ya estaba decepcionado profundamente, frustrado por la carencia de un suceso que despertara una efímera curiosidad en su imaginario

Llegados a este punto, le daba igual la identidad contraria, o al menos el motivo de su estancia, a pesar de que era la primera vez que veía esa figura por los familiares parajes

Dado los intrusos, había que alejarlos del lugar que implícitamente le pertenecía; estaba permitido tratarla como eso: u vil perro que podía ser apedreado con tal de que desapareciera

No se le daba bien fingir, y menos cuando incluía a un interlocutor que sólo acabaría con la poca paciencia que tenía

...

No pensó demasiado en acercarse o no, simplemente lo hizo dando pisadas fuertes y un poco largas: quizá el crujir del pasto haría notar su presencia, y por el impulso, dar a entender que las visitas no eran bienvenidas

Contrario a eso, terminó por estar a poco menos de dos metros de ella, y ni señales que lo hubiese escuchado... o tal vez sí, pero lo ignoraba

Casi sonrió por el pensamiento, sustituyéndolo por el permanente fastidio y el ceño fruncido que lo caracterizaba

-Largo

Dijo con claridad, sequedad, con ese tono que usaba siempre ante lo predecible, hastiado e impaciente hasta donde le permitía la decencia: no iba a ejecutar una masacre por algo que no brindaría un cambio

...

Esperó. Esperó. El sonido de las olas y el chillar del viento fueron y vinieron, pero siguió esperando incluso cuando ambos parecieron callarse

...

-Largo - repitió con mayor firmeza, dando un paso adelante, tratando de intimidar a un pajarillo que, ojala, volara antes de meterle una bala en los sesos

Empero, no hubo cambio

_Demoledora irritación_

...

Caminó rápidamente un medio círculo, quedando frente a ella

Como respuesta natural, esperaba que levantara la vista y cruzaran miradas, como lo haría un intruso asustado y un dueño agresivo

Pero eso no ocurrió

Aunque su presencia, sobre todo en aquellas condiciones, no era algo que una persona racional podría ignorar, ella lo hacía, prestando muchísima más atención al ancho y largo pedazo de papel que descansaba sobre sus piernas y al grafito que movía con rapidez por el espacio... ¿dibujaba, acaso?

... ¿Lo estaba ignorando sólo por un estúpido dibujo? ¿O quizá, en serio, no lo había notado?

No sabía si sentirse bien o mal por eso, pero claramente no estaba complacido

-¡¿Acaso eres sorda?! ¡Lárgate!

-No

... ¿Eh?

-Jah, seguro que fue mi imaginación -se mofó, colocando las manos sobre su cintura con prepotencia - ¿Acabas de negart...?

La vio alzar la mano libre con rapidez, como si estuviese pidiendo la palabra o algo así

-Silencio, por favor

...

¿Qué carajo...?

Vio con mayor atención el cabello rubio platino que bajaba por largos mechones sobre sus hombros; la piel cremosa y marmoleada de sus extremidades y de lo que alcanzaba a notar por el corte de su blusa; la pose curveada, atenta hacia el material utilizado en su creación y que le negaba observar su rostro, a excepción de la frente adornada por un ligero flequillo de lado derecho; sus manos pequeñas, sus pies estilizados y el tamaño promedio que pasaba casi desapercibido por sus prendas discretas, le hizo pensar en la increíble nada, más cuando esa voz apacible, apática e irremediablemente aburrida le ordenó algo que, a su sorpresa, "estaba obedeciendo"

Ni una puta de mierda

Dio un nuevo paso, derivando en la repetición del movimiento de su mano

-Por favor, no se mueva

... ¿Quién creía que era él? ¡¿Quién se creía ella para mandarle cosas sin sentido?! ¡¿Qué demonios tenía en la estúpida cabeza que...?!

...

El ir y venir de su mano por el trozo de papel llamó un segundo su atención

...

Estaba... ¿dibujándolo?

La resolución era tan idiota, tan tonta e infantil, que se quedó ahí, quieto, mirando como un verdadero imbécil la manera en que corría el grafito y la imagen general que le daba aquella figura femenina inclinada, una que lo observaba y regresaba las pupilas tan rápido a su obra que no le daba oportunidad a conocer sus orbes, ni el resto de sus facciones

Ahora el sonido del aire y de las olas se combinaba con la del grafito rayando la lámina

...

...

-Está listo - anunció con la misma desesperante calma; levantó el papel, aun ocultando su rostro tras la superficie blanca

Empero, no mostró la obra, sólo puso una tapa encima de cartoncillo

-Jah, ¿simplemente te vas? ¿Sin mostrarme el resultado? - se quejó cortante, burlón, torciendo la boca en un gesto de fastidio e impaciencia - Es lo mínimo que me debes después de ordenarme cosas estúpidas, ¿no lo crees?

-Quizá- susurró, dando la impresión de que amarraba algunas cosillas al folio -De cualquier manera no importa

-¿Oh, en serio?

-Sí, porque realmente no le interesa -suspiró -¿Por qué hacerlo, entonces?

Iba a responder algo que escapó de su memoria inmediata, porque fue de mayor curiosidad el momento justo en que la hoja se acomodó bajo el brazo y reveló los rasgos de esa chica

... por la vida que había llevado hasta ese instante, podría decirse que desde hacía mucho olvidó el concepto de belleza, de las sensaciones que ofrecía y lo vago de su permanencia, y aunque no representó mayor impacto del que quiso reconocer, no se necesitaba ser un genio para ver que la mujer parada ahí, con el viento meciendo su cabello, era muy hermosa

Minutos atrás, en teoría, apreció todo lo que estaba a la vista, y ahora que lo tenía en mejor enfoque, siguió con la actitud renuente de que no lo impresionaba: no era como si antes no hubiese conocido hembras de precioso calibre

Sí, pero no una como ella, con los perfectos colores de su cuerpo combinando con el ambiente: su piel de mármol, el talle delicado, alta, con rostro agraciado, extremidades elegantes y medidas adecuadas, acentuadas sin vulgaridad por la blusa blanca de manga completa que dejaba la tela colgar, y su discreto pantalón negro; hacía juego con inusual armonía la tonalidad de su cabello, de la tez y ojos, unos tan azules y vacíos, que le recordaron al mismo mar que se extendía a su lado en los días en que las nubes grises no asqueaban el color

Los encontró tan ausentes, ensimismados, apáticos, y a la vez tan despiertos e inconquistables, que el natural desprecio conque veía a los interlocutores se hizo menor, lo suficiente para despedirla sin mayor reclamo

No era algo que llamara la atención, por supuesto, pero consideró efectivo cierto grado de prudencia... una que no fue necesaria dado que ella, con un leve cabeceo, dio media vuelta y comenzó su retirada, caminando hacia uno de los tantos caminos que se abrían por aquel paraje carente de árboles

No la vio descender, al menos no todo el camino, no se permitió hacerlo, obligándose más bien a volver la vista hacia el leve acantilado y descansar sobre el césped húmedo como ayer, como ante ayer, como la semana pasada y el mes pasado

...

En efecto, nada había cambiado, y la inusual presencia en el breve lapso de tiempo no significó nada, no fue interesante y tampoco marcó un nuevo misterio que agregara codiciada adrenalina a una existencia aburrida

Cierto... pero se sintió tranquilo

Eso era ya bastante. No lo cuestionaría, al menos de momento

Después de todo, no era como si fuera a volver a verla...

...

No obstante, contrario a su predicción, los siguientes días -aunque no seguidos-, regresaba a su paraje particular y la encontraba sentada en la misma roca de la primera vez, con la vista casi siempre hacia el mar y con la figura un tanto curveada, señal de que dibujaba _lo-que-fuese_ que encontrara en el sitio

Claro fue que no hubo una incomodidad propiamente dicha, ni siquiera la usual sensación de invasión recurrió de nuevo, pero no estuvo dispuesto a ceder o a dejarse llevar, y aunque no había necesidad de una agresión, no hubo una de bienvenida

Se limitó a sentarse, como siempre, en el húmedo césped, con cigarrillo en mano, la botella de whisky en la chaqueta y ese pensamiento de que la vida era una mierda de aburrición, acompañado por el sonido del viento y las olas, uno al que ahora se agregaba la de ella, de su casi inexistente respiración y de su grafito moviéndose por la hoja de papel

La chica tampoco hizo esfuerzo por conocerlo o fingir que le importaba hacerlo, así que de cierta manera, se hicieron compañía

A veces, el silencio era la mejor manera de relacionarse con alguien

En evidencia, por su parte, no hablarle no significaba no mirarla, y eso fue lo que ejecutó durante las semanas que siguieron, concluyendo que su concepto de belleza ya estaba muy carente de lo original, empero, que ella se lo recordaba de alguna manera que no podía expresar; a eso se agregaba su gesto serio, apático, indiferente y tranquilo, con esa aura de que todo a su alrededor no existía fuera de su dibujo y _lo-que-fuese_ que significara, como si plasmar esos trazos fuera la creación de otro paraje que le pareciera mejor

No le comenzó a agradar, pero sí a pensar que su compañía no era tan mala... y por eso era mejor que se largara de una vez

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a venir? - soltó al aire sin mirarla, con evidente carga de fastidio en la voz - ¿De verdad hay tantas cosas _interesantes_ -marcó sarcástico- como para que regreses sin falta?

Esas eran las primeras oraciones que le dirigía desde su primer encuentro. No eran las mejores, a pesar de que ese intento por correrla tenía un punto por probar. De ello dependerían varias cosas, aunque no tenía muy en claro cuáles

-No las hay -respondió sin verlo, dedicada a su obra

-Debes ser muy estúpida si vienes a dibujar cosas que no tienen nada que ofrecer

-Si ese fuera el caso, concordaría

-¿Y no lo es?

-No

Frunció el ceño con menos amenaza

-¿Entonces, qué tanto haces?

Le miró con sus azules ojos por unos segundos, y los regresó al papel - Los tomo como base y después los modifico

-¿Para qué hacer algo así?

-Porque son aburridas, como dijiste

No sabía mucho sobre el arte o cosas así, pero en esencia era eso: crear una abstracción con ejemplo en lo material

Si él buscaba lo poco que tenía de emocionante la vida por medio de la adrenalina, de todos los eventos peligrosos y destructivos que pudiesen ofrecérsela, ella lo hacía a través de un acto de imaginación y creación

Qué... curioso: ella creaba, él destruía, y sólo para llegar a un fin en común

El cuál era mejor, sinceramente, no era cosa que debía ser cuestionada, porque dentro de lo monótono que se había vuelto, aún sentía gusto por las cosas irremediables y rotas a las que recurría, y así como insultaría a quien tratase de cambiarlo, sería idiota de su parte acarrear a otros a sus medios

Él estaba roto, enfermo, ya en un estado lamentable luego de probar todo sin verdadera satisfacción; no estaba en sus planes hacer de otros lo mismo, no por un acto de consideración, sino por el egoísta derecho de exclusividad

Por eso resultaba... "bueno" que alguien tuviese la suficiente convicción de buscar un método diferente y original

Sin embargo, era seguro que tal proceder no era para todos, ni satisfacía igual

A él no le satisfacería

-¿Te entretiene?

-Un poco, sí

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo que tú creas es mejor que lo que hay?

-No es mejor, pero es diferente -suspiró levemente -Me basta para que deje de ser monótono

-¿Te limitas a eso? - dibujó una mueca de apatía

-Bueno, no es como si romper las reglas fuera a cambiar algo

-Es más variado, al menos

-¿Para satisfacerte? -irrumpió su actividad por un momento. Le observó de reojo -Si fuese así, debo pensar que el gatito perdido ya se ahogó en el agua

...

Fue justo en ese momento que ya no la pensó como una mujer, sino como un ser igualmente aburrido que él

La revelación no pudo más que complacerlo, dejando por un momento sus decepciones anticipadas y las esperanzas malogradas

Sólo la acompañaría hasta donde se cansara, hasta donde la sensación se hiciera vieja y el roce repugnara

-Entonces, _gatita_ - sonrió con cinismo - ¿Podrías mostrarme ese dibujo? Creo que ya me interesa ver cómo deformas el mundo

Cruzaron miradas por algunos minutos sin decir palabra. Él mantenía su sonrisa, mostrándole los blancos dientes en un gesto desvergonzado. Ella mantenía su indiferencia, mostrando la desidia de unas emociones que no estaban ahí

...

-Gwyneth

-¿Qué?

-Me llamo Gwyneth - le extendió con cuidado el blog donde trabajaba... pero antes de que pudiese tomarlo, lo apartó con poca dificultad - ¿Cuál es tu nombre, _gatito_? - acentuó con una ligera burla, apenas afilando sus pupilas - Si no tienes uno, supongo que tendré que dártelo

-Qué tontería - la idea de que lo llamase con un nombre idiota lo fastidió, y al mismo tiempo le causó gracia - Soy Alasdair

Con eso, pudo tomar las hojas sin quejas de su interlocutora

...

Aunque la asociación de "gatos" no tenía ningún sentido, de cierta manera le pareció coherente puesto que así lucían: como un par de felinos perdidos que vagaban de un lado para otro, encontrando poco qué comer y huyendo de los depredadores, aunque renuentes a rozarse con la violencia del entorno

-¿Qué se supone que es esto? -se detuvo en una página en que se mostraba una flor, pero que se combinaba con un risco y una nube

-No lo sé

-¿Tú lo dibujaste, y no sabes qué es?

-Hm- afirmó con simpleza - Que quiera hacer algo diferente, no significa que deba saber una cosa así

De tal modo, lo más seguro era que se ahogarían tarde o temprano... y eso era bueno

No quería seguir preguntándose si la vida terminaría pronto, sólo apresurarlo

Quizá ella lo ayudaría a hacerlo


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

El error, en filosofía, era un concepto que pertenecía a la esfera del juicio, es decir, de las actitudes valorativas. En general, se denominaba error a todo juicio o valoración que contravenía el criterio que se reconocía como válido, en el campo al que se refería al juicio

Gwyneth no solía cometer errores de ningún tipo, en ninguna circunstancia, _no sin intenciones_

Si su carácter ayudaba mucho en ello, lo era más por el tipo de educación que sus padres se empeñaron en darle, una donde la observación correspondía a las formulaciones de hipótesis y el control de las condiciones de experimentación se volvían básicas para la conclusión

Siguiendo dicha línea, por supuesto que existían los errores, pero tal era el afán de clasificar el mundo, que también se clasificaban estas variaciones

El que ella había cometido, era el error de Tipo II, también llamado Error de Tipo Beta -o falso negativo-, y se daba cuando el investigador llegaba a la conclusión de que había sido incapaz de encontrar una diferencia que existía en la realidad

En efecto, fue incapaz de verlo hasta que ya estaba ahí, a pesar de que siempre tenía todo en cuenta y repasaba miles de veces las posibles variaciones

Suspiró por el detalle: ciertas costumbres eran difíciles de revocar, como el comportarse a veces como una científica loca en vez de como una artista, que era su actual profesión y lo que más le gustaba hacer

En vez de pensar y analizar, debería sentir y dejarse llevar

El punto a esas alturas, era que ambas tenían finales muy inconvenientes

...

Tal como un investigador, llegó a una conclusión sin tomar en cuenta algunas diferencias de la realidad

La variable principal que vino a romper las hipótesis del mundo tenía un nombre y una figura particular, una forma de comportarse ante los elementos y un desenvolvimiento que no dejaba que fuera capturado

Dibujó con distracción en su hoja blanca un rostro con ojos grandes casi siempre afilados

En cierta manera, fue demasiado ingenuo de su parte creer que podría controlar las condiciones de un experimento que nació de la nada, por mera coincidencia durante una mañana de verano en que decidió cambiar el rumbo de sus pasos y dirigirse hacia cierto risco de la costa, uno que siempre parecía desolado y casi inaccesible por lo torcido de los senderos

Le tomó tiempo, pero valió la pena cuando llegó al paraje solitario con una perfecta vista del mar y del quieto eco de las olas romper contra la roca

Dibujaba como de costumbre, con rapidez y habilidad, pues esa misma tarde debía entregar una obra para cierta señora de alcurnia: el retrato de un ser fantástico armado con las piezas del paisaje

Estaba pronta a terminar, quizá un trazo por aquí y por allá...

Con lo que no contó, sería que de verdad encontraría en las piezas de la imagen a un ser fantástico, de esos que tienen una imagen humana para engañar a las personas y llevarlas a sus guaridas, en busca de tierna carne que comer

Pese a ello, no resistió el impulso de plasmar semejante criatura, la que tenía cabello rojo que bailaba con el aire, la piel blanca de mármol, el cuerpo masculino y pulido, esmerándose en el boceto de sus ojos, tan verdes y oscuros como los de un ser malvado que traería consigo la destrucción de los hombres

Porque eso en verdad era Alasdair, una existencia venenosa y peligrosa que llevaba sobre sus hombros el deber de dar a conocer el vacío del mundo a través de su propia vida

Lo supo conforme pasaron los primeros días uno junto al otro sin nada que decir, pero todo que expresar por ese silencio que no se veía invadido por el del mar y de la brisa

Sabía perfectamente que la falta de palabras podrían servir mucho más que la conversación más basta del universo, así que no fue difícil percibir la molestia, la frustración, la aburrición de la que quería escapar por medio de los actos más impíos, de los pensamientos más oscuros, de lo vano que le resultaba su propia subsistencia

Estaba decepcionado del mundo, de sí mismo, y por eso se había cansado de fingir que le interesaba descubrir una razón que lo hiciera sobrevivir más de lo que ya no le importaba

No era del tipo de persona que acabaría por medio de un suicidio, ciertamente no iba acorde con su naturaleza, sin embargo, trataba de cruzarse con la muerte con cada acción: en una pelea, en una carrera con su motocicleta, al no comer, al no beber, al acostarse en ese paraje por días sin despertar, incluso al verse como un ser que no ya no tenía nada que alcanzar por mucho que corriera por la ciudad

Se volvió costumbre verlo con golpes, cortaduras, con heridas frescas que se alcanzaban a ver por la ropa usada que no se molestaba en quitarse, a menos que fuera para lavarla; el estado preocupante de anemia, de su cansancio por las semanas que pasaba sin dormir, el color azul clarísimo que se notaba en su piel cuando pasaba noches heladas a la intemperie, era claras señales de que iba de un extremo a otro con verdadero arranque, quizá tratando de buscar, aunque fuera inconscientemente, algo interesante

El argumento tomó fuerza cuando comenzaron a charlar: sus frases, sus gestos, sus maneras de moverse por el entorno le decía que era una persona que había vivido mucho de sus propias emociones y de las ajenas, dándole una capacidad de deducción muy respetable; eran intachables sus conocimientos, los argumentos con los cuales justificaba su aburrimiento por la existencia y su rendición voluntaria, tal y como la seguridad que despedía cuando se trataba de cosas terrenales, como robar, pelear, insultar, de todas esas acciones que habían rebasado algún argumento de moral

...

El experimento improvisado que surgió de sus encuentros, básicamente consistió en verlo desarrollarse junto a ella, porque no era demasiado difícil saber que no tenía amigos o conocidos, mucho menos que le agradara la compañía; si no la alejó enseguida, como correspondía a su carácter, significaba que tenía una puerta abierta ante algo que también quería conocer: ver su existencia quebrarse por convicción personal

La criatura fantástica se haría dueña de su propio destino, aún si acababa en desgracia

...

Precisamente por eso no fue capaz de ver la variable esencial, no cuando confiaba tanto en él como en sí

Él no se acercaría más de lo que había brindado en ese mes que ya tenían hablando

Ella no intimaría más puesto que la observación se hacía mejor desde lejos

Eso pensó, creyó con firmeza que estaba lo suficientemente alejada. Y lo estuvo, no hubo duda porque no concordaba con los deseos y medios de un ser tan deformado como Alasdair, ni tenía curiosidad en sumergirse en un abandono que no era para ella

Le gustaba el mundo y cómo lo modificaba a través de sus dibujos, no quería salir de él, ni contaba con la voluntad de hacerle ver al pelirrojo lo..._ ingenuo_ de sus intenciones

Nada de eso importó al final, empero

El error de Tipo II ya estaba ahí, provocada por ella misma

-¿Ahora qué estás dibujando? -lo observó intentado mirar los distraídos trazos que realizó en la vana reflexión. Verlo sonreír de lado y acercarse un poco más le arrancó un suspiro que no salió de sus labios rectos - ¡Hey! ¿Esos son mis ojos? No sabía que te gustaba tanto como para que me dibujaras tan seguido~

En vez de responder tan burla afirmación, levantó el blog y le mostró el resto de la obra

No había duda de que se trataba de Alasdair, pero vestido con una botarga del monstruo del lago Ness y nadando en un lago acompañado por peces

Fue todo un poema ver la indignación en los rasgos ajenos

-Cuando se trata de este tipo de escenarios, no dudes de que estarás en ellos - alzó los hombres con tranquilidad- Así me gustas

Eso no era mentira, claro que le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho y de verdad

El error de Tipo II venía precisamente de ahí: se había enamorado de ese sujeto atormentado, complicado, irremediable, insalvable

-¡Perra! - venía como insulto, pero por su cara y la graciosa ira, se trataba más de un "nombre cariñoso" - ¡Será que ni pienses en venderlo, o en alguna de las estupideces que haces con los dibujos!

-Nadie compraría una obra donde sale un sujeto en botarga de dinosaurio

El experimento podía continuar, no obstante, ya no estaba segura de seguirlo

Si él se ahogaba como un pequeño minino abandonado, ella también lo haría si se aventuraba a auxiliarle

No se arriesgaría...

Claro, era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo

* * *

Alasdair era un tipo inteligente, muy, muy inteligente, característica directamente proporcional a su cinismo y voluntad

Lo que quería, lo tenía. Así de fácil, sencillo y rápido

Por el tipo de vida que llevaba, los titubeos ya no existían, en cambio, la temeridad y egoísmo se alzaban resplandecientes como estrellas a punto de morir

Poco importaba a quien debía pisotear, doblegar y conquistar: nada, y absolutamente nada, representaba un obstáculo para conseguir lo codiciado, pues la fuerza física y la astucia digna de su fama proporcionaban las armas a utilizar

... con todo eso, a esas alturas no obstante, dudaba

Dudaba si debía proceder o no en obtener lo que llevaba deseando desde hacía un par de meses

La cuestión representaba la ruptura de varios cánones impuestos a lo largo de los años. El primero, quizá el más importante, era el que representaba el pilar de sus creencias: la vida ya no tenía nada interesante que ofrecer

¿Cómo cambiar tan firme oración en un periodo tan corto de tiempo, y por una causa tan imbécil?

La segunda en nivel de importancia, era la de las consecuencias: preguntarse y propiciar situaciones en que la vida se terminara rápidamente

¿Cómo cambiar tan arraigada costumbre?

La tercera, y última en términos de existenciales, sería el de la dirección: pensar solamente en sí y en sus necesidades de adrenalina poco ortodoxa

¿Cómo comenzar a pensar en alguien más, cuando hacerlo sólo significaba sumergirse en un mundo que no era real?

Las que derivaban de esa trinidad, todo lo que representaba el Alasdair McAllister venía de ellas, ¿Simplemente cómo debía pretender que no le importaban las cosas que vendrían con el cambio que contemplaba ejecutar?

Por supuesto que importaban, pero también era cierto que era para alcanzar el objetivo inicial de sus años tiernos: encontrar lo interesante del mundo y alimentarse de ello, tal y como lo haría un murciélago del pobre animal que había elegido como su víctima natural

No podía decir que todos esos años había estado equivocado: su comportamiento sólo fue una derivación de la decepción por conocer un mundo monótono; se rindió, porque en verdad ya no encontró nada que alentara la razón principal de su búsqueda, deteniendo su avance y estancándolo en algo que parecía una vida

Si este era el caso, si este nuevo suceso propiciaba la renovación de lo que verdaderamente fijó como su último fin, ¿debería...?

...

Se rascó la cabeza con fastidio mientras sus pies simulaban un golpeteo contra la roca que le hacía de asiento

Estaba pensando demasiado. Le fastidiaba pensar demasiado... pero era señal irrefutable de que comenzaría una actividad que brindaría todo lo faltante en esos años

Si volvía a desesperarse, a impacientarse, a emocionarse, debía significar algo interesante

No estaba muy seguro si eso sería bueno o no, o de qué tanto le duraría, incluso si él mismo se mostraría accesible o mandaría todo al infierno, como acostumbraba

Más que ella, dudaba de sí mismo, y eso era lo que no soportaba

Le mostraba que seguía siendo el mismo pequeño imbécil de 10 años que se esforzaba y tenía esperanza de que el mundo fuera la maravilla perdida

Qué reverenda estupidez... no obstante, eso no le importó cuando vio a la rubia caminando hacia el lugar predilecto, con el blog de dibujo bajo el brazo y una bolsa donde cargaba sus materiales

Venía con un sencillo pantalón gris, una blusa blanca sin manga y un chaleco verde seco que se aseguraba con un lazo a la cintura; su cabello recogido y las mejillas un poco coloradas por la subida la hacían lucir...

...

Sencillamente no lo soportó, no tuvo razón para no ejecutar lo pensado

Corrió hacia ella, deteniéndose a unos pasos antes de chocar

La mirada apática, e irónicamente interesada por el extraño recibimiento, le interesó mucho. Muchísimo

-Vamos a la ciudad

Dijo sin más y la sujetó por la mano para llevarla hacia su vehículo de dos ruedas. Seguro que estaba confundida, pero no expresarlo vino a ayudar bastante: no iba a brindar explicaciones que ni él mismo sabía, unas que se vieron con la simple "invitación" fuera de ese prado y por la presencia de un casco en el asiento de la moto

Era para ella, lo supo porque él no era precisamente dado a seguir protocolos de seguridad

-Si querías ir, ¿no era mejor avisarme antes? - no decía eso por reproche, sino por curiosidad, lo sabía - Nos hubiésemos visto allá

-Te irás a pie si dices una tontería más- expresó con muy fingido fastidio, sonriendo casi de inmediato -Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, sería todo un espectáculo

-No habría tal, porque no iría en ese caso

-Sería una lástima~

Fue cosa de un momento, un segundo de valor que ya le estaba haciendo falta y que llegó en el mejor instante

Posó ambas manos en sus mejillas, y acercándose sin darle tiempo a huir, posó sus labios en los contrarios

... no podía negar que era un beso muy soso viniendo de él, estúpido, ya que siendo una persona de instintos y agresividad, se esperaría algo más atrabancado, pasional, violento, lleno de lujuria repugnante

Pero visto de otra manera, de la única que le importaba, la esencia estaba ahí: ese gesto era para él, para él y la saciedad que quería llenar, mandando al diablo cómo pudiese reaccionar ella

Si era una persona inteligente, sabría que no le convenía negarse a eso, ni a todo lo que conllevaba... empero, no supo si él fue el imbécil al creer que la había impactado, ya que sintió casi enseguida la correspondencia de la presión, incluso de un ligero aumento de calor en su cuerpo y en la respiración que le hacía cosquillas

El acuerdo estaba hecho: ahora le tocaba cargar con una parte de su insana existencia

No podía escapar

...

Al separarse, se miraron con la intensidad propia de sus respectivas naturalezas

...

No se dijo más

Colocó el casco, y al cerrar el broche la volvió a besar con un poco más de rapidez, pero nuevamente correspondido

Le sonrió de aquella manera que indicaba obscena victoria y regocijo acariciando sus mejillas. Ella le miró como cuando dibujaba algo que modificó a su gusto, tocando las manos que aprisionaban su rostro

-Vámonos - dijo con simpleza, y acomodándose en el vehículo, partieron

Las manos que se cernieron con fuerza a su cintura despertaron la curiosidad en la boca de su estómago

... si la sensación duraría o no, sólo podía saberlo con el correr de los días

Esperaba que su propia renuencia no arruinara las cosas


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Había pocas que la llegaban a molestar realmente

No podría enumerar muchas de ellas, porque no era muy consciente dado que su carácter siempre le pedía tranquilidad, así como pasar por alto infinita variedad de detalles irritantes

Era como algún tipo de mecanismo de ofensiva y defensiva, ya que además de reunir datos para crear alguna estrategia de respuesta, no perdía el buen sentido de dirección

Tal como había aplicado semejantes armas en el pasado, lo hizo exactamente cuando los problemas con Alasdair comenzaron

Mentiría con vileza si dijera que le sorprendía: él era una criatura muy complicada, llena de trampas que lo envolvían en sí mismo, siempre propenso a aburrirse y llevar a los extremos cualquier emoción que variara su, ya de por sí, arriesgada rutina

Nunca tuvo la ingenuidad de pensar que algo cambiaría cuando entablaron conversación la primera ocasión. Tampoco cuando iniciaron una relación de pareja. Mucho menos en esos instantes que se la pasaban recorriendo la ciudad en su motocicleta y le enseñaba diversos lugares, sensaciones, haciendo gala de sus conocimientos y galantería sinvergüenza, acompañado con la impresión de que la vida seguía sin ofrecerle algo real

Nunca lo pensó, pero eso no significó que no fueran los momentos más interesantes y nerviosos que había pasado, después de todo, Alasdair no era cualquier persona a la que podría ignorar sólo porque sí, al menos no por la figura irresistible y amenazadora que combinaba con exquisita precisión

Tampoco significó negar los sentimientos provocados

Se enamoró, y ninguna clase de arrepentimiento se asomaba: ese exótico ser que le mostraba innumerables facetas, siempre caracterizados por su extremidad y volatilidad, era digno de moldear tal emoción en alguien tan indiferente como ella

Quizá por eso su rutina de calma se rompió y sentía algo impropio: preocupación, una que la molestaba desde que no había sabido nada de él en semanas

Al inicio no se angustió: sabía que le gustaba su espacio, su sensación de libertad y de que no era vigilado por nadie, siempre cautivado por el control de acabar con su vida a propósito o no. Era la imagen que solía utilizar para que lo viera como una criatura excéntrica, violenta, que a pesar de sus intenciones de no hundirla con él, _sucedía_, pues era inevitable por los genuinos enfrentamientos de pensamiento y el fastidio que, en el caso contrario, se manifestaba con palabras hirientes y claros arrebatos corporales

Por eso, y otras razones que no pensaba en exponer, catalogaba su relación como "volátil"

Los deseos de una mejoría eran vanas, y aunque un par de veces intentó darle una visión menos pésima del mundo, los comentarios posteriores los hartaban y los ponían como enemigos

Claro, tenían sus momentos buenos… unos que no tardaban en enredarse con los tormentos ajenos, con esa extraña voluntad de hacerla ver como un objeto que no hacía ninguna diferencia en su vida

Sabía que lo hacía intencionalmente, pero ignoraba el por qué en su totalidad. Pensarlo la preocupaba, y se odiaba por eso, como en ese momento, que al saber que la estaba evitando, decidió salir a la ciudad como una distracción

No quería sufrir una humillación más al asistir a ese prado junto al mar y verse sola por el resto del día, reforzando de alguna forma lo que el pelirrojo se empeñaba en darle a entender: que su presencia no era lo suficientemente interesante y que no tenía nada que ofrecer

Sin embargo, fue inútil, puesto que al intentar llegar a la tienda de comestibles, inevitablemente pasó por un pub al que Alasdair la llevaba cuando no tenían nada mejor que hacer

… cierto, de verdad que no fue sorpresa saber que su relación no era tal, que no podía serlo por todos esos problemas que salían de la nada y la colocaban ver como una estúpida que no comprendía. A lo mejor por eso tampoco le pareció sorprendente ver ahí al mayor gracias a las enormes ventanas que permitían la visión del interior, y menos que bebía irresponsables cantidades de alcohol en compañía de hombres que lo alentaban y mujeres que lo deseaban

La impresión de que era la única que estaba haciendo cosas innecesarias la humilló, sobre todo cuando cruzaron miradas y él dibujó una mueca indiferente. Confiaba lo suficiente en sí para asegurar que sus facciones no habían cambiado, pero se delató por quedarse quieta frente al establecimiento

Él pareció disculparse un segundo con la comidilla y salió a su encuentro

Fumaba, como era de esperarse, esa marca de cigarrillos con cantidades apocalípticas de nicotina; olía bastante a whisky, y se notaba que no había comido en días

Enumerar esos detalles en su mente la hizo sentir tonta, porque no solía hacer cosas inútiles

Estaba cansada de hacerlas cuando se trataba de él

-Gwyneth – su nombre pronunciado en aquel tono tan común no le hizo sentir nada - ¿Qué haces aquí?

No respondió, se limitó a mover un poco la bolsa que usaba para las compras cotidianas

-Hay mejores formas de llegar que pasar por este barrio

Cierto, y eso sólo fue una prueba de que estaba haciendo cosas innecesarias

Odiaba la sensación

-¿Te diviertes? –preguntó con parsimonia, señalando el local

-No – inhaló y exhaló humo, casi casi echándoselo en la cara – En ningún sitio, realmente, CON NADIE

…

-¿Y? – la recorrió de arriba abajo con pesadez - ¿No me vas a preguntar nada?

Suspiró mientras entrecerraba los ojos – No – se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja – Creo que es bastante obvio

…

-Me aburriste, Gwyneth

-… lo sé –apenas sonrió –Has sido bastante claro en eso

Dio un paso al frente, y al ver que su equilibrio no fallaba, continuó el curso, pasando al lado de ese hombre de cabello rojo y de sus nulas expectativas por encontrar en el mundo algo que lo retuviera lo suficiente

Aunque ella quisiese ser ese "algo", no estaba en sus manos, ya no, porque se había cansado de ser la única que hacía cosas innecesarias, de ser humillada por seguir un objetivo que no funcionaba por sus medios conocidos y que no iban acordes con los anhelos del sujeto

A pesar de que seguiría siendo su amiga, no podía "salvarlo"

No era tan arrogante para aspirar a eso, empero, el deseo de hacerlo estaba ahí

… no saber por cuánto tiempo parecía ser lo trágico


	5. Chapter 5

**.  
**

* * *

**Epílogo  
**

* * *

Existían rumores… unos muy desconcertantes dado la naturaleza gris de la ciudad y de las personas con las que solía rozarse

La primera vez que los escuchó fue enseguida de volver de un cobro de cuentas en cierto pueblo a las afueras de la urbe, justo cuando entró al pub predilecto y el cantinero ya le había arrimado el vaso de whisky

_"¿Ya viste con quién ha estado saliendo la chica Llywelyn_?"

Ese nombre no había sido dicho ahí desde que oficialmente terminó con la poseedora del apellido, así que no era para menos que tal pronunciamiento le hubiese hecho torcer el cuello para ver al sujeto que la evocó

En una ocasión diferente, se hubiera acercado al tipo en cuestión y escuchado la información como quien no quiere la cosa, empero, era un movimiento que no estuvo dispuesto a hacer dado que la cuestión no le alegraba precisamente

Bien era cierto que nada lo había hecho en bastante tiempo, sin embargo, esa lo sacaba especialmente de sus casillas

No podía existir ser más imbécil que el que enloquecía por un asunto que no le interesaba

"_Es Arthur Kirkland, el que ganó la última carrera organizada por Honda"_

_Rumor_, debía ser sólo un rumor inventado por un estúpido que no tenía vida propia… ¿por qué usarla a ella justamente e involucrarla en algo así? Bueno, no le incumbía, porque no era cierto

Era un rumor

"_Ya recuerdo, ¿el de cejas que parecían orugas? Hombre, cualquiera sería devorado por ellas_"

Jah, qué tontería, ¿cómo ligarla con alguien que, de primera instancia, ya se oía como un perdedor? Debía ser prueba suficiente para desligarla y dejarla en paz

Ella no podía estar saliendo con un tipo tan idiota y que prácticamente se dedicaba a arriesgar la vida del mismo modo que él

No debería estar "relacionándose" con alguien que le provocaba problemas innecesarios

Pero claro, sólo era un rumor, no había necesidad de cuestionar el asunto

_"-Podrá ser, ¡pero qué inteligente es el muy maldito! Ganarse a Llywelyn es casi como ganar la copa de motocross clandestino, o algo así_

_-¡Qué va! Sólo son amigos_"

Más o menos en eso había transcurrido casi una semana: sitio a donde iba, sitio donde se alcanzaban a distinguir los murmullos de tal acontecimiento. Si ya era un dolor en el trasero ser hostigado en su propio espacio, más lo era al saber que había sido su culpa: no fue precisamente cuidadoso cuando se paseaba por la ciudad con ella y casi casi la presumía ante todos, ni al permitir que se hiciera amiga de algunos, por ejemplo, de Gilbert Beilschmidt y Mikkel Densen

En consecuencia, los cotilleos no se detenían, y mucho menos los interlocutores se preocupaban por callarse cuando estaba cerca, porque también había sido su culpa demostrar que ya no tenía nada con ella

Nadie iba a tener consideración cuando estaba asegurado que "no importaba"

Él se empeñó en creer que era así, puesto que pasaba de largo la información y se inclinaba más por aquello de "una amistad",

Al menos era la manera más sencilla de fingir que no era interesante, sobre todo cuando conoció al pobre imbécil en un taller mecánico al Oeste de la ciudad, en los días siguientes en que fue a recoger algunas piezas que le encargó al dueño: si pensó que Arthur Kirkland era un nombre demasiado soso, la imagen no ayudó a desmentirlo, ¡el sujeto era un perdedor, carajo! Con cabello rubio, ojos verde esmeralda, cuerpo del que nada resaltaba y un carácter que rogaba por darle una paliza, ¡y esas cejas! No habría hombre al que no le causaran pesadillas –a excepción de él, obvio-

El encuentro le reforzó la idea de que sólo se trataba de un amigo… pero eso ya significó un problema de calibre emocional: si ese imbécil tenía una buena relación con Gwyneth –a pesar de que se le notaba lo idiota-, él, con toda su repugnancia de problemas existenciales y con muchísimas cosas más encantadoras que ofrecer, no podía interesarse nuevamente por ella

Tuvo celos, pero no hizo nada

Él no era de los que se obligaban a confrontar algo que, de verdad, no le importaba, ¡ese estúpido no lo valía! Y ella… bueno, quería creer que ya la conocía lo suficiente como para dejar de aspirar algo que se había acabado

Sin embargo, no hubo un final como hubiese querido. No hubo un corte en el sentimiento que se empeñó por hundir y que comenzó a esparcirse como un cáncer en cuánto la vio con él

No recordaba precisamente dónde estaba, o haciendo qué, empero, cuando caminaba por una avenida, justo en un cruce con semáforo, distinguió sus figuras: estaban encima de la motocicleta, una Ducati 916; cuando ella aprovechó el alto para acomodarse mejor el casco, él se volteó un poco para ayudarle y mirarla

No se necesitaba de una prodigiosa capacidad de percepción para darse cuenta: Kirkland estaba enamorado de ella, cosa que no sólo distinguió por los ojos de estúpido que puso, sino por esa sonrisa sosa, los movimientos para asistirla, lo cuidadoso al volver a su posición original, y aquella manera en que sujetó las blancas manos para que las envolviera en su cintura como "medida de seguridad"

Con la luz en verde, arrancó otra vez… y ahí se quedó él, siguiendo con la mirada rabiosa la nube de smog que dejaron a su paso

Entonces se preguntó por qué había sido tan idiota como para creer que lo tenía todo dominado, como si ella y lo que recogió cuando se conocieron no le hubiese parecido interesante en alguna forma, más por ocurrir todo lo contrario

No sabía si se arruinaba las cosas por inercia, por defensiva, o sólo por costumbre, negándose a hacer un esfuerzo en algo que podría valer la pena

¿Y qué sentido tenía, si de cualquier modo iba a salir mal? Debió recordarlo cuando pensó en ejecutar un plan brillante con motivos imbéciles, ¿pues qué era? ¿Un maldito mocoso idiota que actuaba por inercia? ¿Desde cuándo sus acciones dejaron de ser movidas por el capricho de escapar del aburrimiento y se concentraron en algo que claramente lo era?

Ahí estaba el punto: Gwyneth nunca la pareció aburrida. Sus momentos juntos siempre tenían algo que enseñarle y una sensación olvidada qué provocarle; apreciaba como no había hecho en muchísimos años –aunque fuera de manera superficial hasta donde admitía- la compañía de alguien, más por tratarse de una chica hermosa que no respondía como lo esperaba

Si decidió terminar con eso… bueno, no podría asegurar por qué, pero simplemente lo hizo… al igual que simplemente trató de cambiar la situación como mejor pudo, ya que había perdido práctica en intentar recuperar algo que quería, como en esos años jóvenes que intentó retener a su padre cuando se fue de casa

Según su lógica, sólo había que demostrar cuán patético era Kirkland, ¡pero de una manera espectacular! Una humillación con la que no podría cargar el resto de su pobre existencia, porque con lo que había escuchado de él, siempre era muy quisquilloso en asuntos de honor

Fue fácil la solución: derrotarlo en una carrera

La organización y el reto fue todavía más sencillo: Lovino Vargas se encargó del escenario, el público y las apuestas –ventajas de salvarle el trasero más de una vez-; Vash, como siempre, fue el que se aseguró del desvío de la policía… y en cuanto a Kirkland, personalmente lo encaró en un pub de Norte, picando con facilidad su volátil orgullo

…

Para un sujeto como él, actuar a propósito representaba salir de los parámetros que definían su mundo

No se reconocía, él no hacía esas cosas, nunca se esforzaba porque sólo se preguntaba cuándo terminaría esa aburrida existencia de mierda, el por qué los demás parecían tener algo mucho mejor que hacer a comparación suya

Sólo pensó en eso cuando abandonó la victoria por no presentarse, a pesar de que estuvo ahí todo el tiempo: llegó antes nada más para disfrutar del aire nocturno de aquel paraje, no siendo reconocido por los que fueron reuniéndose gracias a que su moto estaba oculto entre unos árboles y él se hallaba sentado en la rama de uno

Gracias a esa altura, fue que no perdió detalle en la aparición del contrincante que, para su sorpresa, no venía solo: Gwyneth estaba sentada atrás de él, como quien viene con el que apoya

Se bajó. Se quitó el casco. Intercambió algunas oraciones con el de ojos verde esmeralda. Hizo algún ademán de agradecimiento. Caminó hacia un sitio donde pudiese ver mejor… pero no de inmediato, porque él la detuvo, y con una torpeza y vergüenza que se distinguió en su rostro rojo, la besó

… a juzgar por los segundos que permanecieron así, y al hacerlo frente a todo el mundo, los rumores se volvieron verdades

…

Si no se reconoció al armar toda aquella estupidez, sí al largarse con una sensación de vacío en la piel, justo como una puta enfermedad que se lo comía de a poco, hasta enloquecer

Sí era Alasdair McAllister cuando mandó todo al jodido infierno y les deseó meterles por el culo un evento que, desde el principio, supo que fue inútil

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? No tenía derecho de interesarse en algo que despreció por principio absoluto: todo es aburrido

No tenía derecho de aspirar otra cosa, ese era lo que había buscado toda la vida, ¿no? Decepcionarse una y otra vez del mundo, de sí mismo y decidirse a joderse la existencia

Nada más sabía hacer eso

Debía morirse haciendo eso

…

Lo estúpido del asunto, era que sabía que no se pudriría por dicho medio, y menos con rapidez, sino que se prolongaría demasiado, que viviría los años con ese dolor desde que le dijo que se había aburrido de ella

No, no era eso lo que de verdad quería decir: la de ojos azules no era el problema, sino él

Se había aburrido del constante estado de alegría e imbecilidad en que se hallaba a su lado, de experimentar esa cosa extraña y ajena, temiéndole y haciéndolo entrar en contradicciones que no soportó

Quizá si se lo hubiera dicho, algo más interesante habría surgido

De cualquier modo, ya no importaba

-Soy una molestia – se dijo con disgusto mientras arrojaba el cigarro a medio fumar – Ni siquiera yo me aguanto, ¿hay algo más idiota que eso?

Probablemente sí, como que había huido de un compromiso que él mismo estableció como "importante" y recurrió a aquel prado junto al mar, uno que abandonó por meses

Ahora mismo se identificaba con él y por eso nunca debió dejarlo para adentrarse en un mundo que no le correspondía

-¿Sabes? Me aburriste, Alasdair

…

Tensó el cuerpo con brusquedad, aunque reprimió el impulso de encararla por inercia

Esperó a que llegara a su lado, como solía hacerlo los primeros días en que se hacían compañía

El rozar de la piedra contra la tela de su pantalón fue un sonido familiar y tranquilizador, aunque no menos inesperado

…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Escuchó el sonido del grafito pegando contra una hoja de papel

-Hay mejores sitios para eso – le miró de reojo, despacio – Y con _mejores_ compañías, ¿no lo crees?

Que no se inquietara le hizo sentir como el imbécil que era. Qué cualidad más encantadora, pero no gratificante cuando la oración tenía otro significado

-Sólo pensé que era hora de darle leche al_ gatito_ – continuó sin mirarle– Después de haber estado tanto tiempo perdido, era natural que tuviese hambre

-¿Y Kirkland?

-Lo entendió

…

-¿Te alegra haber encontrado a un animal tan amargado?

-Hubiera sido una pena tirar a la basura la cama que le preparé, la caja de arena, su plato y las latas de comida asquerosa que compré en el súper mercado, así que… sí

…

-No merece ser cuidado por ti

-No es cuestión de merecerlo o no

-¿De qué, entonces?

-De convicción, creo – detuvo el movimiento de sus manos… y al fin le observó – ¿Le gusta estar perdido? Porque si es así, entonces por mí está bien

…

Sonrió con disgusto

-Supongo que no sería tan malo tener un lugar a donde volver

-Pero no es todo –sonrió con ligereza- Digo, no soy tan noble como para no exigir algo a cambio

-¿Eh? – alzó una ceja con divertida desconfianza- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Deja de poner pretextos, es aburrido–sonrió un poco más – Eso es todo

…

Bajó esos términos, aceptó

El contrato había sido firmado por ambos, porque las consecuencias tomarían como raíz elementos tan sencillos:

Si ella aceptaba a un gatito abandonado, era consciente de que no podría privarle de aquella arrebatadora libertad y temeridad; que imponerse y resaltar en los lugares inhabitables sería incuestionable

Si él aceptaba abandonar los pretextos, implicaba dejar de respaldarse en preceptos inmovibles para definir el mundo; que pararía de huir y estancarse para poner en marcha el tiempo, aquel modelo móvil de la eternidad que se había empeñado en mantener

Sí, bajó esos términos, claro que aceptaba

Y por eso no se contuvo para besarla, sellando el acuerdo con el más interesante de los gestos que ella pudo brindarle

No podía asegurar que los días aburridos terminarían, pero sí que haría un esfuerzo… quizá el primero en muchos años

Tampoco sabía si lo valía… aunque una cosa sí quería pensar: que traería un cambio radical

Eso no aseguraba que sería bueno, más cuando había más probabilidades de que todo se fuera al carajo… pero dejaría por un rato la decepción y las esperanzas malogradas

Sí, ¿por qué no?

Habría que intentarlo


End file.
